elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadowfen Quests
The following are quests for Shadowfen in . Before the One Tamriel update, the area was a level 24–31 area for Ebonheart Pact players, Veteran Rank 3 for Aldmeri Dominion players, and Veteran Rank 8 for Daggerfall Covenant players. Quests *Hushed Whispers: Inform Vicecanon Hrondar the Aldmeri Dominion is aware of the murders in Stormhold. *Three Tender Souls: Investigate the murders in Stormhold. *Getting to the Truth: Investigate the disappearance of Vicecanon Hrondar. *Scouring the Mire: Meet Vicecanon Hrondar at Ten-Maur-Wolk. *Shadowfen Smorgasbord: Help Angwe and Veenaza resolve a bet. *Unwelcome Guests: Convince the mercenaries to leave Stormhold. *A Last Reminder: Deliver a rune to Hodmar Iron-Kettle's wife Eydvi. *Bound to the Bog: Head to Bogmother to assist with the relic recovery. *Captive Souls: Free the trapped souls from the Worm Cult. *Schism: Find Meeharil in Mud Tree Village's mine, which has been overrun by goblins. *The Thin Ones: Help the villagers of Stillrise Village clear out Worm Cultists. *The Bargain's End: Decide the fate of the Kothringi in Stillrise Village. *Unbridled Wealth: Help Teegya recover her guar and her ruby. *A Life of Privilege: Help Suriel recover her belongings. *Cracking the Egg: Meet Vicecanon Servyna at the Hatching Pools to learn more about the Mnemic Egg. *Warm Welcome: Gain an audience with Alten Corimont's de facto leader, the pirate One-Eye. *Last One Standing: Kill the pirate captain Tsanji in Alten Corimont. *A Pirate Parley: Take the Dominion treasure from their ship. *Saving the Relics: Recover Argonian relics for Saervild Steel-Wind. *Trail of the Skin-Stealer: Find Vicanons Servyna and Heita-Meen in Ten-Maur-Wolk. *The Skin-Stealer's Lair: Find the Dominion skin-stealer who has been impersonating Vicecanon Hrondar. *Threefold Folly: Help Erranenen recover his lute from Akishan. *Will of the Broken: Inform Vaudrie of Mallius Falto's death. *Into the Mire: Save the Argonian village of Percolating Mire from a Dominion attack. *Clarity: Find out why Ja-Reet has stopped speaking. *The Tree-Minder's Fate: Discover who is responsible for the massacre at Forsaken Hamlet. *Cold-Blooded Revenge: Avenge the massacre of Forsaken Hamlet by Dominion troops. *Lost to the Mire: Deliver a letter to Luteema in Percolating Mire. *Missing Son: Locate missing Argonians captured by the Dominion. *Strength of the Father: Deliver the medicine to Gordag's daughter. *Whispers of the Wisps: Rescue villagers trapped by wisps in the Deep Graves. *A Stranger Uninvited: Investigate the Altmer's camp near the Deep Graves. *Broken Apart: Trap the Wispmother within an ancient vessel. *Buried in the Past: Recover Argonians relics from the Khajiit Renrijra pirates. *Children of the Hist: Travel to the Hatching Pools, which has been captured by the Dominion. *Outside Interference: Discover the purpose of Ruuvitar's formula. *The Fangs of Sithis: Recover the Fangs from beneath the Xanmeer. *Pull the Last Fang: Recover the second Fang from the Renrijra pirates. *The Mnemic Egg: Meet the Vicecanons at Loriasel. *King of Dust: Free the Kothringi being held by the Dominion in Zuuk. *Into the Temple: Obtain the keystone from the Templre of Sul. *Captured Time: Awaken the Ayleid Pilasters is the Temple of Sul. *Catch the Lightning: Convince Drulis to wear an amulet to capture Wamasu lightning. *Trials of the Burnished Scales: Complete the Trial to be able to commune with the Hist. *Dreams From the Hist: Commune with the Hissmir Hist tree. *Lost Pilgrimage: Locate the missing pilgrims northeast of Hissmir. *Of Dubious Value: Find out who stole the relics from Hissmir. *Overrun: Help Silent-Moss free Argonians being held by the Dominion in Murkwater. *Riches Beyond Measure: Help Zahra locate the Crown of Ascension. *A Final Release: Release the spirit of Bezeer's mother. *A Poisoned Heart: Assist Marius and Rhea in cleaning up a deadly poison in the swamps. *And Throw Away The Key: Retrieve the Keystone from White Rose prison. *The Keystone: Enter the White Rose catacombs to locate the Keystone. *The Ones Left Behind: Find the remains or Erranza's family to put her spirit to rest. *Deep Disturbance: Find out why the beasts near Xal Ithix have become aggressive. *Missing in the Mire: Rescue travellers from the Strangler plants. *Scales of Retribution: Help the Shadowscales clear the Dominion out of Murkwater. *What Happened at Murkwater: Deliver news of the victory at Murkwater to Hissmir. *The Swamp's Embrace: Help collect Argonian bodies for burial in Loriasel. *Vigil's End: Help the spirit of an Ayleid Knight collect relics of his past. *The Dominion's Alchemist: Find a way to reach Ruuvitar within Loriasel. *The Dream of the Hist: Enter Ruuvitar's lair and slay him to retrieve the Mnemic Egg. *Life of the Party: Help Sings-with-Drink escape Sanguine's Demesne. Category:Online: Quests Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Quests by Region Category:Online: Shadowfen Quests